


A Bond Of Two Heroes

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, HoO - Freeform, Magic, PJO, Romance, Ship, Soul Bond, demiwizard, demiwizards, pairing - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been trying to recover from their time in Tartarus after the Giant War. But one day, they kiss, and strange things start happening. What happens when Percy and Annabeth find out they are connected to a different world-a world filled with magic and even more dangers? Mainly Percy/Annabeth, Soul Bond.





	A Bond Of Two Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: While working on my epic fanfiction series Child of Night, I probably shouldn't be doing this rewrite right now. This was originally a CRINGE one-chapter-uploaded story on FF. But due to a lot of people liking it (i'm confused and amazed) I decied to do a rewrite. But hopefully I'll be done with this story by the end of summer break (hah probably not) so I'll have time when school starts. While some parts of the old version I greatly enjoy, other parts I can't help but cringe.**
> 
> **So here's the rewrite, guys, because PROCRASTINATION!**
> 
> **also, go read part one of The Whispers. it's kind of boring but part two will be up soon so give it a follow/bookmark, because the beginning of part two is epic in addition to the rest of the fic. trust me. i've started it. if you want you can skip over part one mostly because it's just diagon alley stuff, getting to hogwarts, sorting, blah blah. it's mostly character development and the sorting includes some foreshadowing. I swear! The old version of this crossover, once updated, got 106 new views with 2 chapters and 1561 words, while my The Whispers (for which I have much more inspiration than this) has been up for a day longer than the update of the old version of this. and has 41 FRIGGIN VIEWS/HITS. make me happy, will you, guys?**
> 
> **anyway, i'll stop ranting about this unfairness, here goes :)**
> 
> **NOTE: Percy/Annabeth had their adventures a year earlier in this story, making them still 16. I DON'T CARE! CHANGE THE PROPHECY! BLAH! Also, Trials of Apollo and the Cursed Child are both ignored in this story.**

**A Bond of Two Heroes**

**Chapter One**

_August 1st, 2016_

After the Giant War, all the demigods at the two camps had heightened nightmares. Even demigods who had played the smallest roles in battle had those horrible, horrible nightmares of the memories of screaming demigods falling in battle. Nightmares of the figure of Gaea rising. Nightmares had never been this bad before, no matter what had happened, so no one knew why it was. Perhaps some side effect of the sheer power of the primordials rising had brought up some kind of terrible power in their dreams.

But everybody knew it was worst for the Seven and the other three who had played such a large role in battle. They had horrible nightmares of what could've happened, of the horrible memories of the past war.

But it was the worst for Percy and Annabeth.

Even Nico was in better shape than them. After all, he had gone through Tartarus mostly unconscious. He had not met or fought so many monsters, so many horrible deities prowling in the darkness of the pit.

The two had nightmares every night, and sometimes they would have flashbacks of Tartarus.

Those were the worst.

So many memories of pain and suffering plagued the Seven, Thalia, Nico, and Reyna. Campers tried to wake up their cabin mates as they screamed, lost in a nightmare.

But it never worked. They could never wake until the end of the memory, until they woke, cold, sweaty, shivering with fear.

On the Monday of the last week of camp, Percy and Annabeth were sitting together at the lake, legs dangling in the water, holding hands. Both were dreading having to go back to their respective families, as Chiron insisted that Annabeth give her father another chance, which Annabeth had grudgingly agreed to. The two were the comfort to each other, the only ones who could bring smiles to each other's faces, the only ones who could bring each other out of an all-consuming nightmare: or worse, a flashback.

"Percy?" Annabeth broke the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Remember what we were planning, about our future? In Camp Jupiter? Going to university, sharing an apartment in the city. Do you... still want to go, even after everything that's happened?"

"Of course, Wise Girl. As long as I'm with you."

Annabeth smiled softly. "Such a romantic, Seaweed Brain."

"Can't deny it."

The two leaned into each other, kissing—then suddenly, both felt a sense of warmth flow through their bodies, filling them up, making them smile giddily without meaning to.

Annabeth shook herself out of it.  _What was that about?_  she wondered, her mind automatically going through every possibility.

 _What was that about?_  Something said in Percy's mind. Percy blinked in shock. What had that been? He wasn't going crazy, was he? The voice sounded familiar, rather like Annabeth's... Wait, what was that Annabeth?

"Uhhh... Annabeth, did you just think 'What was that about?'" Percy asked.

Annabeth stared at him shock. "Yeah, I did... why?"

"I think I just heard you in my mind."

_"What?!"_

"Like, I heard this voice—it sounded kind of like yours—in my head, saying 'What was that about?'"

"That's... weird. Wait, you try thinking something to me, maybe it goes both ways or something."

"What goes both ways?"

"Just try it!"

 _Okay then._  Percy thought, willing Annabeth to hear him, just in case that was required for this thing—whatever it was—to work.

"'Okay then,' you said?" Annabeth queried. Percy nodded in affirmation.

"Telepathic conversation abilities, huh?"

"Maybe. It may be because we're still touching and it's some kind of weird phenomenon, or maybe some kind of power from the gods as a gift for all our helping them. I'll try going to the Big House, and we'll see if it works from there as well."

Annabeth rose and sprinted off to the Big House, where she disappeared from view. Percy felt an involuntary shiver of fear and some other emotion he couldn't quite place when she disappeared from his line of sight. He shook it off and waited for her thought.

 _Percy?_  came the voice.

 _Annabeth?_ Percy thought back.

_I'm here! So... what do you think this means? That we can speak through telepathy?_

_Gods if I know. It would be a weird gift though._

_Might give us an edge through fighting._

_Yeah._

_Wish you were here..._

_Yeah, that's weird. I find myself missing you even though it's only been like a minute._

_Hmm... some side effect of the telepathy power, maybe?_

_Don't ask me. You're the Wise Girl._

_Shush, Seaweed Brain._

Percy caught sight of Annabeth running back towards him, and some weight on him immediately released at her re-entering his line of vision.

As Annabeth reached him, some feathered creature with large, yellow eyes dropped down besides them. Tied to its leg was an elegant parchment-made envelope with a fancy wax seal that had a large golden G on it.

"Umm... Is that an owl?" Percy asked in confusion.

Annabeth bent down, unwrapping the parchment envelope tied to the owl's leg. The owl hooted a few times, flying over to a nearby tree.

"It says to reply to the letter when possible, and that it will stay until then," Annabeth said.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "You can talk to owls?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Apparently, my mom is the goddess of owls. So yes, Percy."

Percy sighed. "Whatever. Now, what does this say?"

He started to read the letter. " _Dear Perseus and Annabeth Chase_ _née_ _Jackson,"_  Percy looked up. "Wait a second, we're married?"

Annabeth sighed. "I'm assuming the letter is going to explain, but no, I don't remember your proposal."

Percy shrugged. " _It has recently come to my attention, as keeper of the Jackson vault, that Lord Jackson_ — _"_

"You're not a lord," Annabeth interrupted.

Percy sighed. "Quoting you, 'the letter is going to explain.'"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him as he continued.

" _—_ _has found a lady_ _—_ _namely Annabeth Jackson, formerly Chase_ _—_ _"_

"I am still a Chase!" Annabeth said.

Percy sighed. "Can we finish this? With no more interruptions?"

" _—_ _therefore giving both of you full access to your vault before the age of 17. However, it has also come to my attention that you are not yet married_ _—_ _"_

"Figures," Annabeth muttered.

"— _so I have discerned that you may be part of a strange phenomenon called the Soul-Bond. I have not dealt in this before, but I have met with Sally Jackson, formerly Lady. You have both been hidden from the Wizarding World for some reason, a reason that Mrs. Jackson does not wish to give me. But she says now you may re-enter the Wizarding World, learning what your forefathers learned. Please respond as soon as possible, for a meeting must soon be arranged to discuss the matters of family heritage and the state of your vault._

_Yours,_

_Master Thorenn"_

"Confused?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

* * *

_3:30 PM_

Percy hummed along to the music playing from the radio as he drove back to his mom's and Paul's apartment. Annabeth sat beside him in the passenger seat. Earlier, Percy had used Annabeth's phone to call his mom and tell her he would be meeting her.

The owl was behind them in the backseat, hooting at random intervals. At certain times Annabeth would chuckle at whatever the owl said (hooted?).

"And we're here," he said unnecessarily as he came to a stop inside the apartment complex and parked in his usual spot, pocketing the keys. He took Annabeth's hand as they, the owl following them (which was really weird) as they climbed the stairs up to the apartment. Percy entered, and found his mom there, baking cookies…

"Cookies!" Percy cried. It had been a long time since he had had those amazingly delicious blue chocolate chip cookies. His mother smiled and laughed.

"You were coming," she said. "I had to make some cookies for you."

"Yeah," Percy smiled. "We got this letter…"

He explained the his mom about the letter and the Soul Bond.

Sally pursed her lips, debating on how to 'break the truth' out to them. "Years ago, when you were born, I knew you would be accepted into Hogwarts or Ilvermorny, unless you were a Squib, which was highly unlikely. But I wasn't sure about which school. I went to Hogwarts, however, you were raised here, in America.

"Anyway, Poseidon told me that it would not be well to mix you with the magical world, that you would need to stay in America. I agreed. I erased all records of you, but I could not fool the goblins. However, that would only be a problem when you turned 17. Poseidon told me not to worry about that, that your time as a demigod hero would culminate before your 17th birthday.

"However, there was one problem. Just like speech can only be developed before about the age of five before the ability to properly develop it is lost forever, the ability to properly develop and hone your magic ends at the age of puberty, which of course both of you have passed. There was also of course the problem of accidental magic before then. So I dug through ancient books and discovered potions to fix both problems. I gave them both to you. The potions both are colored blue at the final stage, one of the reasons why blue food became our tradition, so both of those problems are fixed. The accidental magic potion deactivates and 17, however.

"But I did not know you would be a part of a Soul Bond. To answer the question of what is a Soul Bond, a Soul Bond is a connection where a couple share a half of each other's souls. It is usually considered a myth by wizards, but it is entirely real. Bond-mates can speak telepathically, can teleport to each other, can share each other's sight and hearing, and even feel emotions and pain and pleasure of the body. Soul-Bonds are very rare. Only two Soul Bonds have been successfully created."

"But what about the wizards?" Annabeth asked.

Mrs. Jackson smiled. "Well that, my dears, is a very long discussion." She set down a tray of cookies and winked. "Fortunately, we have that time."

* * *

After an extremely knowledge-gaining conversation from Sally Jackson, Percy and Annabeth now knew the basics of the Wizarding World. At several points in the conversation Percy had sat back and groaned, blue cookie crumbs on his T-shirt, reeling with new information.

During all this time, a whole new world had been in existence side by side with the Greek world. First he and Annabeth had done this weird quest with apparent  _Egyptian_  magicians (and those gods were real too), then Annabeth had informed him that her cousin, Magnus, was part of the Norse mythology world (those gods were real too), then now, he discovered that the wizards from the book series  _Harry Potter_  were real too. Percy didn't know much about it but Annabeth loved the series and often would go on and on about it.

Annabeth was currently eagerly leaning forward, a light shining in her grey eyes that Percy didn't often see. It was the light of her learning something she loved, the light of her being happy.

 _She looks beautiful,_  he thought. Suddenly embarassed, a pink flush spread across his cheeks. He quickly 'hid' the thought from Annabeth, and seeing as she didn't blush either and didn't turn around and question him, he deduced—wow, he was using advanced vocabulary, Annabeth was seriously getting to him—that he could 'cloak' thoughts as long as he willed them to be hidden from the other.

Well, that was good. Annabeth wouldn't be able to discover any pranks he pulled. On her, or on any others. The daughter of Athena  _really_  didn't approve of Percy's Hermes-kid-like tendencies.

Sighing, he twirled Riptide—in pen form, of course—between his fingers.

"—ercy? Percy! Seaweed Brain, are you even  _listening?"_  Annabeth had turned around and was glaring at him with the stony gaze of an Athena child who saw someone else bypassing important and 'amazing' knowledge.

Percy blinked. "Um."

Sally laughed. "No, he isn't."

"Well, duh," Percy sighed, exasperated. "Why don't you two daughters of Athena gabble on about this wizarding world magic bleh or whatever and I'll just sit here?"

"No," they said in unison.

Maybe they were both daughters of Athena. They seemed scarily similar.

Actually, scratch that. His mom looked nothing like Annabeth. However, they were both scary.

"There is no way you're not listening to this, Percy," Annabeth sighed. "You need this. Both of us are part of the magical world. Well, I've got no idea about me, but the letters said that were were  _both_  hidden from the magical world, so obviously something about me needed hiding too."

"How do you even remember that?" Percy complained.

"Not all of us are Seaweed Brains, Percy."

Sally chuckled. "You two are cute."

Both demigods glared at the now laughing mother, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"We're not cute."


End file.
